1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for sensing the presence of at least one at least partly metal cooking utensil (pan, pot, casserole etc.) positioned on a preferably electrical heat source of a cooking appliance (hot-plate, cooking hob, cooker etc.) in accordance with the introduction to the accompanying claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP-A1-0553425 describes a method and device for sensing the presence of a cooking utensil positioned on a glass ceramic cooking hob above a usual heat source, for example electrical. Between this source and the glass ceramic surface there is positioned a wire resistor of open ring configuration.
After positioning the cooking utensil a variation occurs in the characteristics of the wire resistor of open ring configuration and hence of the electrical signal flowing through the resistor.
The known device has not proved sufficiently reliable in the sense that under certain operating conditions spurious signals occur which give a false indication of the presence and/or absence of the cooking utensil.